My little girl
by JenSoma
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi have been married for almost 18 years and have two kids. But what happens when Yuki finds out that his little girl isn't as sweet as he thinks she is. M for later in the story. R
1. An Act!

Ch 1

In Yuki's Study

It was a long day. Yuki sat at his computer thinking about what to put in his next book. He looked over at the clock. It read 3:12. "Shuichi should be home with the kids soon. I should finish up for the day." Yuki said to himself. He and Shuichi have been married for almost 18 years now and had two wonderful kids. Izumi, their oldest was 16 and was his little girl. She looked just like Yuki but with Shuichi's eye color and Yuki's eye sight. She had contacts but she always ware her glasses. And Tsuruta, their son was 10. He was a handful. He took after Shuichi in his looks and his actions. But not in singing. How he loved them both.

"Dad we're home, and Iz got in trouble at school."

"Shut up, Tsur!" Yuki could hear his kids fighting again and went down to see what the fuss was about. As Yuki came down staires his kids went up still fighting.

"Hi Hunny" Shuichi said with a kiss to Yuki.

"Hey, what are they fighting about now?" Yuki asked.

"I'm not sure. Tsur said that Iz got into some trouble at school but won't talk about it. Can you try to talk to her."

"Sure." Yuki gave him another kiss and headed for Iz's room.

"Thanks I'll go start diner." Shuichi said as he left.

Iz's room

"Iz, sweetheart can I come it" Yuki said though the door. Ever since she was born Yuki as been getting nicer and nicer. 

"No!" she yelled back. Yuki opened the door to find his little girl sitting on the window sill crying.

"I told you no!" she snapped at him. Yuki walked over to her and kneeled down next to her on the floor.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing! Go away!" she said without looking at him.

"Not until you talk." Yuki replied reaching out to her only to have her push him away.

"No, your just going to get mad and yell at me." She said looking at him, her tears falling by the buckets. Yuki reached out again and she got off the window sill and sat in her father's arms.

"I'm not going to get mad and yell at you." He said trying to comforter her.

"Yes, you will. Your going to yell and punish me." she said into his chest.

"No I won't"

"You promise" Iz said as she herd her pinky.

"I promise" Yuki said cupping her pinky in his.

"Ok" she said and stood up. She whipped her tears away and put her glasses back on. "I'm suspended from school for a week." She said with a smile like she was happy and not just crying

"You are what" Yuki started.

"Hey you promised you wouldn't get mad and punish me." she said like it was no big deal.

"You little bastard. You tricked me to think something was wrong." Yuki was beyond angry.

"Well mom does say I take after you. So if you think about it. It's your fault not mine." She loved to tick him off. Yuki sat her on the bed and tried to clam down.

"Don't be a smart ass. Why are you suspended." Yuki said as calmly as he could. Iz didn't like all that happy anymore.

"Cause…cause I got into a fight and they think I broke a guys arm." Iz looked at the floor. Yuki was mad and happy at the same time. He was mad at the fact that his little girl was fighting and all that. But he was happy that she could take care of herself if something happened. "Start from the beginning and tell me what happened. And no more of this little act of your's ether." Yuki said sitting next to her and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Well…I was talking to this guy and he's really nice and super cute too. And well he was asking me to go to the movies with him on Saturday. But before I could answer this guy next to him started saying all this dun ass shit about me."

"Hey watch your language." Yuki intruded. "A young lady shouldn't talk like that. Anyway what type of things was he saying?"

"He started by saying telling him that I'm lez because of you and mom and that ticked me off and then he made fun of my clothes, and my hair, and my eyes, and when my grades! (she is an A/B student) I pushed him and the next thing I know was that he was saying he had a broken arm and I was in the office. They said if I said I was sorry I wouldn't be suspended, but I can't do that."

Yuki stopped her. "I know. Don't worry about it. I'll tell to your mother about it later. But for now try to cool off before dinner ,ok."

She nodded and hig her father.

"Oh and one more thing." His said right before he left. "Hand over your cell phone and your not to leave this house until you can go back to school." She handed him her cell phone without a word.

"Dad." said before he left. "Can I not be grounded Saturday night. I have a date." she said with a smile.

"We'll see. It's only Monday." Yuki left and headed for the kitchen to help with diner.

"How it go?" Shuichi asked when Yuki came into the kitchen.

"She's suspended from school for a week for getting into a fight." Yuki replied

"A fight! With who? And why? Is she ok?" he asked worried about Iz.

"She's fine. It was some guy who was picking on her. I took her phone and said she wasn't to leave the house until we say so." Yuki walked over to his 'wife' and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Y'know I'm kind of proud of her for handling things on her own."

"Your not promoting this are you? She could get hurt!" Shuichi said turning to face him.

the phone had stopped their convocation and Yuki went to pick it up. 

"Hello" he answered

"Hello, this is Mr. Kyomo, the principal of Izumi's school." the man said of the other line.

"Yes, I guess your calling about what happened today?" Yuki replied

"Yes, I would like to have a parent-teacher conference with you and Izumi tomorrow at 9:00. That is if you could make it." Mr. Kyomo said.

"Tomorrow at 9:00. We will be there." Yuki said hanging up the phone and went back into the kitchen.

"Who was it" Shuichi asked

"Iz's principal. I have to met with him tomorrow and bring Iz's along." Yuki said pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it up.

"Well… lets just hope for the best. Diners ready can you get the kid while I set the table?"

"Sure" and with that Yuki headed to his kids rooms and Shuichi set the table.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like it so far. I rated it as M for later on.

What is to come in Ch 2? I'll update soon.


	2. The gig is up

Ch 2

The next day

Iz had gotten up at 6:00 am as she always did. She want into her 'mother's' recording studio in their basement. She didn't really want to be a singer like Shuichi, but she loved to sing and had guessed on some of Bad Luck's alums. She was playing around with the switchboards and some sound bits. She was singing went Yuki came in at about 7:30.

"Good morning, dad." she greeted him.

"Morning, Iz. Your mother just left for work and took Tsur to school."

"Ok. Did you want me to do courses or something as punishment?" She asked.

"No, but you can go get ready to go. I plan on leavening here by 8:30." He told her.

"Here are we going?" She asked as she started to put stuff away.

"We have a meeting."

"With you"

"Mr. Kyomo" Iz froze.

"But why are we doing that?" she said oddly

"Just get ready" Yuki then left the room leaving Iz with her head in her hands.

"What am I going to do? If he goes to that meeting he's going to find out that I'm skipping class, and about all the detentions I had. Oh what hell have I gotten myself into."

The car ride over to the school

"But, dad you never came to any other meeting why come to this one." She argued

"Because your mother when to the other ones and they were not because you were in trouble" Yuki said

"Can you at lest not yell at me until we get home?" she asked in a low sad voice.

"Why would I yell at you? You told me that he started it and you were only. . .What are you not telling me?" Iz looked away and didn't say anything. "Iz" still nothing "Izumi, what's going on?" He was starting to yell.

"Lets just get this over with and I'll take about it later." She didn't say anything more after that for the rest of the ride.

In the office

Yuki sat with Iz on the opposite said of Mr. Kyomo's desk.

"Thank you, for coming. I've talked to your ex-wife many times on the phone about Iz's behavior but she didn't seem to be doing anything about it. So I was hopping you could do something."

"I'm sorry did you say that you talked to my ex-wife?" Yuki asked not knowing why he said it. And also knowing that if he did Shuichi would have told him.

"Yes. Iz told me that you and your ex have been slpit up of almost 3 years and gave me her number saying that she lived her." He explained.

"May I see that number please?" Yuki asked knowing something was up.

"Sure." Mr. Kyomo showed him the number. Yuki had a sad smile on his face.

"Sir, I am very sorry, but it seems that Iz had deceived us both." Yuki said handing back the paper. "My wife for one thing isn't a 'she' and we have been happily together for almost 18 years. And this number isn't my wife's. It's Iz's cell phone number and she hadn't been telling us anything about school." Yuki looked over at Iz who had not said anything the whole time.

"I see" Mr. Kyomo said. He had been working with kids and teen for over 35 years and he had ever seem such a plan like this. "Well then, Iz is there anything you would like to tell your father?" he asked hoping she would admit to what she had done.

Iz stood up and walked to the door. "I'll wait in the hall" she said and left the room.

Mr. Kyomo looked at Yuki and he told him what Iz was up to. "You see Iz has been skipping class, talking back to teachers, starting fight among the girls and the boys and she's had over 20 detentions in just the pass two momthes. But yet she seems to do all her homework and pass all her test. We have been having her take to the school consoler, but it didn't seem to be doing anything. She has also been kicked off all of the teams she was on." He stopped and pulled out some papers from his desk. "Art class is the only class she had that she hadn't skipped. These are some of her works" He handed them to Yuki. They were all black and white sketches of a girl dressed in black all alone. She kind of looked like Iz and had a sad look in all the sketches.

"I'll take to her tonight. Thank you for letting me know." Yuki said and left his office.

When Yuki opened the door he sat that Iz was sitting on the floor with her head berried into her arms that sat on her knees, her glasses in the right hand. He shot the door and bent down in front of her. "Iz." She didn't look up. "Come on lets going home"

The ride home

Iz sat in the in the passenger seat. She sat with her knees up and her face hidden in her arms like before. Yuki didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. As far as he know Iz was happy and was going to school and was a good girl. They pulled into their driveway.

"Iz" Yuki said putting a hand on her head. She looked up with tears in her eyes. "I want to help you, but I can't do that until you tell me what's wrong" Iz pushed his hand away and run into the house and up to her room. Yuki sighed and followed her.

------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like ch2. Because this story is for you guys any imput you guys have i would love to hear it.


	3. The face behind the heart

Ch 3

Yuki sat at his desk with his head in his hands. What could he do? He stood and walked over to Iz's room across the hall. He knocked and opened the door. He found her under her covers holding one of her plushes. He walked over and sat next to her.

"Go away" her said and turned from him.

"I'z, what's wrong?" Yuki said with worry. "This isn't like you at all."

"The others." she started. "They pick on me because of you and mom. And the parent look down on me. I haven't done anything and their scolding me. Dad, I don't want to go back. I want to stay here with you. Where I feel safe. Where I don't have to act mean or nice or anything to make people like me." She fell into Yuki's embrace as tears ran down her face. "I just don't want it to happen again. Not ever."

Yuki looked at her. "What happen again?"

She looked away. "Some guys where trying to teach me. . . the way a real family is sub post to be." She cried into his chest. Yuki pulled her up so she was looking at her.

"Iz?"

"Daddy, they. . .they tried to raped me and kill me." Yuki couldn't believe what he just herd.

"Who did it" He asked

"I don't know they there were three of them and they had on masks. They seemed to be about my age."

" When did this happen?"

"About three weeks ago when I was coming home from that party. It was dark. They held my down. I scammed and the slapped me. One ripped off my top and started to grab at me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how. I didn't think you would love me anymore. I was so scared that you what start to treating me like the others. You would see me as something horrible and disown me or something like that."

"Why would you think that"

"Because grandpa doesn't love you anymore because you married mom and not the girl he wanted you too. That's why Tsur and I never meet him and why he doesn't come to any of the family get together. And because" she looked up at he with a small sad smile "Because I was saved before they could do anything. So there raelly nothing to say about it."

"Who saved you?" Yuki asked

"Well I knocked out one of them but the other two held me from behind. After I screamed they pushed me to the ground and when they ripped off my shirt. I then saw a boy. He came out of no where and pushed them off of me. They fought him but he won and they went running away." She had calmed down a bit.

"Who was the boy?" Yuki asked

"Remember yesterday I told you about the guy who asked me out this Saturday?" she said.

"Yes" he answered

"Well his name is Shou Rei. He's a first year like me and in most of my classes. After that he asked if he could walk me home. He said he wanted to make sure I'd be safe. I told him I'd be fine but he always found a way to go in the same direction as me. He didn't walk next to me but back a bit like he was watching over me. I told him yesterday that if he wasn't going to stop stocking me then he could walk me home. But then that idiot friend of his opened his mouth and all hell broke lose."

Yuki patted her head. "It's all ok now. Now why don't you lay down and get some rest. I'll talk to your mother when he gets home and knowing him he'll be up half the night looking in on you." Yuki said as he pulled up the covers and picked up the plush she had.

"You don't remember to you?" she asked taking it from his hands. "The day you got this for me. It was before Tsur was born. I must have been like four or five. Mom was working and you took me to a small fair and I wanted you to win me this big pink bear by hitting three bottles off the table. You only hit two and got this little blue turtle. You handed it to me and tried again. By the end we had about a dozen little stuffed toys because you could only get two out of the three. Over the years the others have gotten torn or given away but I always made sure that this one would always be with me." She trailed off to sleep.

Yuki smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead and left the room.

At the studio

Shuichi had just finished for the day and was about to go and pick up Tsur from school when he herd his cell phone going off. He read the name and answered it "Hello Yuki"

"Hey hunny, did you leave the studio yet?" Yuki asked

"No, I was just about to. Why?"

"Can you see if Hiro can watch Tsur for the night."

"I can but why?"

"We have a problem with Iz and it will be easier to deal with if he's not here."

"What happen? Is she alright? Is she hurt?" Shuichi was becoming worried.

"She's fine. I'll tell you the story when you get home, ok." Yuki said trying to calm him.

"Ok, I'll be home soon."

"See you then." Yuki said and hung up.

Shuichi looked to the floor. "I hope she is ok" he said to himself.

"Shuichi, are you alright?" Hiro asked as he turned the corner and saw him.

He sighed "I don't know. Yuki said that something's up with Iz but won't tell me till I get home. She never talks to me anymore. I never know what's wrong or right with her." He answered

Hiro put an arm around Shuichi's shoulders. "Aww don't worry so much. For one thing Iz is a strong girl. She can take care of herself. And two no matter how you look at it. Iz is a 'Daddy's Girl.' She has always went to Yuki first and she probably always will. Girls are just like that with their fathers. It's the same with you and Tsur. He always goes to you first."

"Your right. Oh! Hey can you watch Tsur tonight? Yuki said it would be better to handle this without him around." Shuichi asked.

"Sure, I'll go pick him up now." Hiro said with a smile

"And don't say anything about Iz."

"I won't. See you later."

"Later, and thanks" Shuichi waved and went to his car and headed home.

--------------------------------------------------------

Hey sorry I'm a bit late but i do hope you liked this one. I'll try to put the next up soon.


	4. An unknown feeling

Ch 4

In Yuki's study

"How, how could something like this happen?" Shuichi asked after Yuki finished telling him what was going on. Yuki was sitting in a chair as Shuichi sat in his lap.

"I don't know." Yuki replied.

" If we are in love why should they judge us. And worst are kids. If Iz is going though this does that mean Tsur is to?" Shuichi said. "Should I talk to him tomorrow?"

"No not yet. Lets get this straighten out first."

Knock, knock

Shuichi got up and went to open the door. Both Iz and Tsur know that if the study door was shut it meant 'stay out.' 

"Hey mom. I'm heading to bed and just wanted to say good night." Iz said as she came in.

"Good night hunny" Shuichi said as he hugged like there was no tomorrow. "You know we love you,right?"

"I do, and I love you guys too."

When he finally let go. Iz walked over to Yuki and hugged him tight.

"Good night Daddy." Iz said and kissed him on the check.

"Good night sweetheart." Yuki said as she left the room.

"Yuki?" Shuichi said not liking the exercitation on his face. Yuki sat in his chair with his hand over his eyes and looking at the floor. "Yuki" Shuichi walking over and putting his arms around him. Yuki moved his hand and Shuichi saw that he had started to cry.

Yuki didn't have to say anything. Shuichi know what he was thinking. This was his little girl we were talking about. "I want to protected her to, but she didn't want us to worry." Shuichi said sitting on Yuki's lap as he hugged him. "You know. She is just like you. Never asking for help and never letting others worry about her, but she worry about everyone else. All we can do is watch over her and lend a hand when we can."

Yuki looked up at him. "How is it that she spends all this time with me and you know her better then I do?" He asked with a small smile.

"It's because I know you. You'd by surprised at all the ways you two are the same. Come on, its late. Lets go to bed." Shuichi said getting up and pulling Yuki to bed.

"Late? it's only 9:00." Yuki said "You normally don't get tired until 10:00 or 11:00!"

Shuichi let go of his hand and walked to the door and opened it. "Who said we were going to sleep?" He said then walked out of the room and head to their room at the end of the hall. Yuki quickly followed.

(I don't think I need to write what they did I think you know)

2:00 am

Yuki awoke to the sound of a piano playing. He got up and got dress. He opened his door and walked down to Shuichi's studio. There he found Iz playing and singing. He stood in the doorway and just listened to her sing.

"_Out of sight, out of mind. Out time, to decide. Should I run, should I hind? For the rest of my life. Can we fly, do we stay? We could lose, we could fail. In the monument it takes to make plans, or mistakes." _Iz looked up but keep playing. "Couldn't sleep?"

"I could asked you the same thing." He cane in and stood near her and she stopped playing. "You don't have to stop. I like when you play."

"I know. I just feel like performing." She answered.

"You? Miss diva."

"Knock it off dad. You know I'm no diva."

Yuki sat next to her. "So why or you down here?"

"I told you I couldn't sleep"

"Yes, but you could have stayed in your room and read like you normally do. Why Come down here and set up things?" He looked at her and she said nothing.

"I…….I feel better when I sing. I don't why, but it makes me happy. That's why I start my day singing. It's like I can't go on living the rest of the day unless I sing."

"What's on your mind?"

"I don't know. I just don't feel like myself anymore."

"Would you feel better if I let you go out tomorrow instead of staying home all day?"

"Can I?"

"Not until after 3:00 like everyone else."

"Everyone who?"

"Your classmates. If they are stock at school your stock here. Got it?"

"Yea."

"Ok now go to bed."

"Alright, dad." Iz put the cover over the keys and put the music sheets away. She then hugged her father and headed for bed.

The next day

"Bye dad" Iz said as she passed him on the way out.

"Hold on."

"What? You said I can go out today."

"I did, but here are you going and when you coming back?"

"I was going to go to the mall with Ino. So I'll be home at about 8:00"

"Ok, have fun. Oh and here." Yuki handed her, her phone. "Cell me if you need a ride home."

"Ok" she said and went out the door. Yuki stood at the window and watched her walk down the sidewalk.

"Wait a seconded" Yuki taught. "The mall is the other way, and Ino's house is to far to walk. What is she planning?"

At school earlier that day.

"Hey Tsur! Over here!" Tsur herd his name being called from the other side of the lunch hall. He walked over to a table and sat down.

"Hey Tin, what's up?" Tin was Tsur's best friend. They were the same age and were both A students. She had long black hair and she was always drawing.

"Nothing. What about you? Did you parents freak out on Iz?" She asked

"I'm not such. I stayed at my uncle Hiro's place last night so I know that they were talking about something they don't want me to know about. You know she has changed over the last few weeks."

"Really? How so?"

"Never mind. So what's today's drawing?" He said trying to change the topic. He went to pick up her notebook but she quickly grabbed it out of is hands.

"Hey!"

"Sorry I. . . I don't have any know drawings today. Well I got to get to class. Later. She stood and ran out of the room.

"Ok, what was that about?" Tsur said to himself

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll try to update by Tues at the lastest.

_30 Minutes by T.A.T.U. _


	5. Her ture self

Ch 5

Yuki had followed Iz downtown. He saw her go into a store. About ten minutes later she came out in a different set of clothes. Instead of her yellow t-shirt and blue jeans, she now had on black studded pants and a black tube top. She stood leaning on the wall for a few more minutes before a boy came up to her.

"Iz there you are. Your late." he said.

"Don't worry about it. So you got the stuff?" she asked

"Only if you have my money." He said

"I do, but show me that you have it first." She said. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small bag with some kind of white powder.

"Here" he said giving it to her. "Now my money?"

"Here. It's all there." She handed him the money and he left. She put the bag into her pocket and starting walking. Yuki followed her again.

She met up with about five or six other people at an old broken down park. She sat next to this guy who officer her a cigarette and to Yuki's surprise she took it. He didn't want to see any more and headed home.

"So Iz, you got the stuff?" A blond boy asked.

"Yea, but your not getting any." She answered.

"Why not?"

"I paid for it. Do you know how hard it was to get it without my parents knowing."

"Come on, just a little."

"No. Anyway is everything ready for Saturday?" She said trying to change the topic.

"Yea, my cousin is going to get the beer for us, and my parents won't be home until the next day."

"And I'm going to bring the stuff. I can get it as soon as you guys paid up your part." She said holding out her hand. The four boys took out their money and paid her. The girls just sat there not saying anything.

"Alright, that's more like it. Anyway I got to get home. Later"

"later"

Iz walked five blocks to get to her house. She slowly opened the front door and headed to her room. It seemed that no one else was home. 'Perfect' She taught. She went to her room and opened one of her dresser door. She pulled out a mirror and a small razor blade.

With Yuki (2 hours later)

Yuki had been walking around in circles waiting for Iz to come home. 'That couldn't have been what I think it was. Could it?' he taught as he passed his home or the forth time. 'And if it was, what am I sub post to do?'

"Dad?" a voice called out and stopped him. He turned to find Tsur coming home from kendo practice. "What are you doing out there?" he asked.

"Nothing, just waiting for your sister. Why?"

"It's just that your not one to take walk outside when you wait for us and it's 8:00 at night. And also Iz is in her room." He said pionting to her bedroom window. The light was on and you could see that someone was in there.

"Never mind that. Lets go inside."

In Iz's room (when she got home - whne Tsur got home)

Iz opened the small bag and took out a small white brick. She put it on the mirror and started to cut it into small grains with the razor. She then put it into 3 rows. She bent down and held her nose over one of the rows. She closed her eyes and snorted the powder. A jolt went to every inch of her body. She sat up and took a couple of breaths before she bent down and snorted the 2nd. Again she felt a jolt. She enjoyed it and then went for the 3rd row. She sat up and looked around her room. Everything was brighter and more noticeable.

"Ne-chan, can I come in?" 

She put the mirror and the razor in her side dresser, and the small bag into her pocket. She then went to the door and opened it a bit. "What do you want?" She snapped at him.

"I wanted to talk to . . .Hey are you ok? You look pail and what's with your eyes?" Tsur asked went he saw her.

"I'm fine, now what do. . . you. . . wan" Iz was unable to finish her sentence. Her knees became weak and she was now shacking on the floor looking up at Tsur. "Tsur" she said then closed her eyes.

"Iz!" Tsur screamed worried.

In the living room downstairs.

Yuki was sitting in an arm char as he smoked. Shuichi was sitting on the floor at his feet laying his head on Yuki's lap.

"Yuki," Shuichi said looking up at him. "What's wrong? You said you wanted to talk and you . . ."

"Iz!" he was cut off by Tsur's scream.

"That was Tsur." Yuki said as they both stood up.

"Dad, get up here quick! There's something wrong with Iz!" He yelled.

Both Yuki and Shuichi ran upstairs to were they were. Yuki kneeled down and took Iz into his arms. As Tsur moved into his mother's embrace. "Iz! Iz!" Yuki shouted trying to wake her.

"Tsur what happened?" Shuichi asked.

"I don't know. I knocked on her door to talk to her and when she answered it she fell to her knees." He said crying. "I didn't do anything. I would never went to hurt her."

"I know, you wouldn't." Shuichi said trying not to cry too. "Yuki do you know what's wrong."

"I'm not sure. Tsur go call for an ambiences." He told them. Tsur ran into his father's study and grabbed the phone and call 911.

Five minutes later paramedics have arrived and were transposing Iz to the hospital. Shuichi rode with Iz in the back of the ambiences in tears. He held her hand and prayed that she would be alright. Yuki and Tsur got into the car and followed behind. Yuki could see that Tsur was had calmed down a bit, but he still was crying. 'He is like Shuichi more and more each day.' Yuki taught.

"Dad. Do you think she'll be ok?" He asked.

"I'm sure she'll be. Remember this is your sister we're talking about." Yuki said, but he wasn't sure if he was trying to tell that to Tsur or to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I'll get 6 up shorty R&R.


	6. A night of worry

Ch 6

Yuki, Shuichi, and Tsur waited in the hallway outside Iz's room. Yuki stood with his arms crossed opposite the door and Shuichi sat in a chair next to him with Tsur sleeping. It was about 10:00 and Tsur got tried and almost cried himself to sleep with his head in Shuichi's lap. They were all worried. They were there for almost 2 hours and haven't been told anything.

"Shuichi! Yuki!" a voice called from down the hall. They didn't have to look to know who it was.

"Hiro, thanks for coming." Shuichi said with tears when he came over to them.

"How is she?" he asked.

"We don't know. They haven't told us." Yuki said not taking his eyes off the door. Waiting for it to open and a doctor to come out and tell him his little girl is alright.

"I see someone worried himself to sleep." Hiro said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Yes" Shuichi smiled and push some hair out of Tsur's eyes. "Are you sure you don't mind taking him home. We don't want to leave Iz and he doesn't need to be here."

"It ok." Hiro bent down and put a hand on his shoulder. "You know I'll do anything for you guys." Hiro pick Tsur up and carried him bridal stile. "Just call me as soon as you here something."

"Ok, and thanks again" Shuichi said. Hiro smiled and took Tsur home.

"Yuki" Shuichi said putting his hand on his side. Yuki didn't reply. He just looked at the door. "YUKI" he yelled. Yuki turned and looked at him. He looked back tears falling from his eyes. Yuki sat next to him and held him in his arms.

"Please, please just let her be ok." Shuichi said into Yuki's chest.

A few minutes later the door opened and the doctor come out. He didn't even close the door yet before both Yuki and Shuichi were standing next to him asking about Iz.

"Well". he started. "Your daughter is going to be ok, but she'll have to stay in the hospital for about a week or so."

Yuki and Shuichi let out a sigh of relief. "Do you know what happened? Why did she passed out?" Shuichi asked.

"We think that she may be taking some kind of drug or drugs." The doctor said.

"But that can't be it. Our Iz would never do anything like that." Shuichi replied.

"Shuichi, why don't you go and call Hiro and let him know that Iz is going to be find." Yuki said.

"Yuki." he said. "You know something don't you?"

"No, Hiro said to call as soon as we hard something." Yuki said.

"Liar" he yelled back. "You know something. Yuki tell me. What's going on."

"Nothing, just go call Hiro. Tsur is probably awoke by now." Yuki said.

"How do know he's up?" Shuichi asked.

"I've seen the way Hiro drives. No one could ever sleep in that flaming metal death trap."

"Ok, I'll go call." Shuichi pulled his cell out of his pocket and walked outside to call Hiro and Tsur with the news.

"So doctor" Yuki started as soon as Shuichi was to far to hear. "Do you know what kind of drug she's been using?" Yuki remembered what happened that day. How he saw her buying it, how he saw her smoke. How she was becoming just like him.

"We think it is coke or crack, but we're not sure. It seems that she took more then her body could take. A little more then that and I don't think she would have even made it to the hospital. Did you know she was taking it Mr. Yuki?" the doctor asked.

"I found out today and was going to talk to her tonight but then all this happened." Yuki looked to the floor.

"If you want you can go in and see her." The doctor said.

"Thanks, but I'll wait till my wife gets back."

Outside.

Shuichi walked outside and took a set on a bench as he called Hiro.

"Hey Shuichi, how is she?" Hiro answered.

"She needs to stay in the hospital for a week or two, but she'll pull though." he said with a small sad smile.

"That's good. How are you and Yuki holding up?"

"I think I'll be fine when I see her, but . . . I think Yuki knows something about all this and he's not telling me."

"Why would he keep something like your kids health from you? That doesn't sound like the Yuki I know. He must not be sure or something.? Hiro told him.

"What do you mean?" Shuichi asked.

"Well you do ten to spazz out about the smallest of things. Maybe he didn't when to worry you about it in case he was wrong or else he would have said something." He said.

"Thanks Hiro."

"Don't worry about it that's what friends do."

"Is Tsur still sleeping?" Shuichi asked

"Yes. He must have been really tiered. No one is ever able to sleep in my car." Hiro said jokingly.

They laughed and said their good-byes. Shuichi walked back inside and met up with Yuki. He walked over and put his arms around Yuki's waist and berried his face into his chest. Yuki patted his head and put one arm around him.

"It ok" Yuki said knowing he was still worried. "she'll be fine. Come on, the doctor said we can go in and see her." Shuichi nodded and they walked into Iz's room Shuichi hanging on to Yuki.

In Iz's Hospital Room

Shuichi sat in a chair next to Iz's bed as Yuki stood behind him. Iz was on an oxygen tank and had IV tubes in her right arm and another tube the her left. Shuichi held her hand and pushed some stand hairs out of her closed eyes.

They stayed there all night. Shuichi had put his head on top of his hand that held Iz's and fell asleep. Yuki had walked around the room for hours before finally sitting down on a chair in the far corner of the room and fell asleep himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it. 7 is on it's way.


	7. My knight has come

Ch 7

Tsur awoke in his bed. "A dream?" He taught remembering the events that took place last night. He looked over at his clock. It read 8:45. "School" he yelled as he quickly changed clothes and ran out of his room. "Mom, why didn't you wake me. I'm so late" He said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Because I'm not your mom and I think you could use the day off." a voice said

"Uncle Hiro, what are you doing here?" Tsur asked taking a seat at the table.

"Your mom called me and asked me to bring you home after you fell asleep at the hospital" He answered.

"You mean Iz is really. Is wasn't a dream? She really is." Tsur couldn't think straight to ask if she was ok.

"I wish it was a dream." Hiro started. "But don't worry, your mom called me and told me she is going to be fine, but they want to keep her for a week to keep an eye on her"

"Can we go see her?" Tsur asked.

"Sure, we can go this afternoon." Hiro replied "Now how about something to eat?"

"Sure"

At the Hospital

Iz opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital bed. Her mother setting next to her sleeping and holding her hand. Her father in a chair on the other side of the room also asleep. She took off the oxygen mask. 

"What happened?" She said as she sat up and put her hand on her head.

"You passed out after taking to much." Yuki said standing up.

"Dad, I taught you were asleep!" She replied.

"How could I sleep when your. . ." Yuki tried to clam down. "Why were you taking drugs?"

"Who said I was." She snapped at him.

"I saw you buying then yesterday and the doctors found it in your blood. Why are you doing this?" Yuki said trying not to yell.

"I don't know, I just kind of started." she said

"How long." he asked

"A mouth or so." she answered.

"Why, why did you start this." Yuki was now at her side.

"I couldn't take it. The others picking on me, looking down on me. I couldn't take it. Then I met Rei and his friends. He said he didn't really like them, but they come from powerful families and that it would look good for him to get close to them. One of them saw how that I was unhappy and said that this stuff helps the pain. At first it did, but then it stopped. So I started taking more and more. And well this happened."

"You should have just told us." Shuichi said picking up his head. "You know we would have helped in any way we could."

"I know, mom. I just did know how to tell you." Iz said looking at her mother. "So how long am I grounded for?"

"We'll talk about that when you get out of here. But for now rest, ok." Yuki said.

"Ok. How long am I in here for?" she asked

"A week or two." Shuichi told her.

"But what about Saturday?" She asked knowing the others would kill her if she didn't get them what they wanted.

"There is no Saturday." Yuki said. "I am glad that this Rei saved you from those perverted ass holes, but I don't want you to be around him, or any of those kids I saw you with at the park."

"At the park? Were you spying on me?" she asked.

"Does that really matter right now? I don't want you anywhere near them." He said a bit louder but not yet yelling.

"But dad their my friends!" she stated

"And look were they got you. Real friends wouldn't let this happen." Yuki was now yelling.

"Yuki!" Shuichi said trying to clam him down. "I'm agents this too, but yelling isn't going to help."

They all look at the door. It slowly opened to show a teenage boy about Iz's age. He had black hair with blue highlights and baby blue eyes. He walked over to Iz with flowers in his hands. "Oh hello, Iz. Hey are you feeling today? I got you some flowers." He said."I'm fine thank you." Iz said as she told the flowers. "Their beautiful thank you." 

"Who the hell are you?" Yuki yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry. I did introduce myself. I'm Shou, Shou Rei. I came to see if Iz was ok." Rei said.

"It's nice to meet you, Shou. I'm Shuichi and this is Yuki. We're Iz's parents." Shuichi said shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too. Oh and please call me Rei." He said.

"So you're the little jerk who started all this." Yuki said.

"Daddy." Iz snapped.

"What do you mean Mr. Yuki?" Rei aked.

"Do you know why Iz is here?" Yuki asked.

"To tell the truth I don't. One of my um . . . classmates told me she was here. So I came." He replied

"I'm here cause I took to much." Iz said looking down.

"To much of what?" Rei asked. Iz rose her head and looked at him. "You didn't?" she nodded. "Iz I told you not to get involved with them. I have to cause their the kids of my parent's business partners. But you didn't."

"I know. He was only trying to help. It was my fault for taking it. I'm sorry" Iz said.

"No, it's mine. I should have never let you met them. I'm sorry." Rei leaned over and kissed her check forgetting that Yuki and Shuichi were in the room.

"Ha-am" Yuki cleared his troth.

"Oops" Rei wispier to Iz as they both blushed. He stood back up. "So Iz how long are you in here for?"

"A week or two." Iz said.

"Ahh that sucks. If you want I can't bring your homework by after school so you don't fall behind. I can even help you with it. That is if it alright with you Mr. Yuki and Mr. Shuichi?" Rei asked as he looked over to them.

Shuichi looked up at Yuki. "It's alright" he said. Rei and Iz both had smiles on their faces.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let me know what you think. I'll update soon.


	8. A good day for all

Ch 8

Tsur and Hiro had a late finished lunch and were about to go visit Iz want Hiro's cell rang. He looked at the caller ID that read K.

"Tsur, I have to take this. Can you wait for me outside?" Hiro said to Tsur.

"Sure, but don't take to long. I want to see how Iz is doing." He told him,

"Alright I'll be quick." Hiro said patting the top of his head. Tsur when outside and Hiro answered his phone.

Tsur sat on the steps in front of his house. "I wonder what happened? Iz was always nice and happy, but now this. I hope she's ok." He said putting his head into his hands.

"Tsur, you ok." Tsur didn't have to lift his head to know who it was.

"Hey Tin." he said picking up his head. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't come to school today so I taught you were sick. So I brought you your homework and notes from class." She said blushing a bit.

Tsur stood and walk to her. "Thanks Tin. You didn't have to do that."

"I know. So what's wrong? You don't look sick. And Iz wasn't at school ether. I taught she could go back?" Tin said as they both sat and the steps.

"She can, but. . ." he looked at the ground.

"Tsur?" Tin said when she saw that Tsur had a worry look in his eyes.

"Iz is in the hospital. My uncle won't tell me too much. He told me she is going to be fine, but she has to stay in there for a week or so." Tin put her arms around him.

"Well that's good then, that she'll be ok." she said. Tsur turned his head to her. She blushed a bit more.

"Yea, your right." he said with a smile. Tin stood up and was about to leave when Tsur stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Tin wait a sec." he said.

"What is it?" she asked

"The other day when you took your book out of my hands and ran off. What was that about?" he asked

"Oh well umm…" she was bright red now. "Well you see I . . ."

Tsur took a step closer to her, embraced her and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry about it. I think I know why." he said as he looked into her eyes.

"Tsur. . ." she said in disbelief of what he just did. He smiled at her response.

"Tsur ready. . .to. . .go?" Hiro said coming out and seeing a shocked Tin in his arms.

"Yea I'm ready." He let her go. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, ok?" he said as he walked over to where Hiro's car was.

"Yea, school." she said with a small smile and waved as he and Hiro got in and drove off.

At the hospital

Yuki and Shuichi had gone to grab a bite to eat and left Iz and Rei only in her room. But not before Yuki had sure the door was kept open and asked a nurse to walk pass the room and check on them every few minutes.

"I still can't believe you did this Iz." Rei said sitting on her bed facing her.

"I can't ether." she said. "But now their going to kill me, for not being able to bring them their cut of it on Saturday."

"Oh there is no party. Didn't you hear?" he asked.

"I guess not. What happened?" she asked.

"Tou got caught by his parents and they sent him to rehab. And when his father told the other parents about him, they found out that their kids were doing drugs too and sent them." Rei told her.

"You're kidding! How did he get caught?" she asked.

"His father got a letter, with a photo of him dealing and using it." he said.

"Who was it from?" she asked.

"The letter was signed by a _Uohs, Ier. _from some kind of privet police." Rei told her.

Iz wasn't fooled. She saw who sent it. "So did this Mr. Uohs get anything for doing such a good deed?" she asked moving closer to kiss him.

"I think he's going to get something from his girlfriend, but then its all up to her." He said moving into her kiss.

They broke from the kiss. They had their foreheads together and looked into each other's eyes. "We'll see if he does when she get out." she said.

"Are we interrupting something?" Hiro asked as he and Tsur entered the room. Both Iz and Rei sat back, blushing.

"Oh uncle Hiro, Tsur what are you guys doing here?" Iz asked.

"We can to see you stupid." Tsur said coming in with flowers. "Here" he said handing them to her.

"Aww how sweet. Thank you Tsur." she said as she put them next to the ones Rei brought her earlier.

"Where's your parents at Iz?" Hiro asked in surprise that Yuki alone left Iz's side.

"They went to got something to eat. They haven't eaten since dinner last night and dad didn't want to eat here. So they went some place down the street. They should be back soon." she told him.

Hiro came more into the room and just notice that Rei was there. "Oh who is this." he asked.

"Oh yea! This is Rei. Rei this is my uncle Hiro and my little brother Tsur." she said.

"Hey, what's up?" Rei said holding his hand out to Tsur.

"Yea hi! How do you know Ne-chan?" Tsur asked shaking his hand.

"I'm her boyfriend." he said.

"Rei!" Iz yelled.

"What?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

"They don't know that." she told him.

"Ooo oopes sorry." he said.

"Having a lover's quall are we?" Hiro asked jokingly. Iz glared at him and he understood to stop.

Knock, knock.

Everyone turned to the door as a doctor walked in. 

"I see your very popular today." she said with a smile.

"I guess you can say that." Iz said with a small laugh.

"I'm sorry to say, but I need to ran some check up test on Iz and I need you guys to leave to room for little bit" she said politely.

"Ok, Kiddies! Let's clear out." Hiro said moving Tsur and Rei to the door. They closed the door behind them and the doctor sat down on a chair next to Iz.

"How are you doing today Iz?" She asked.

"I'm good I guess." Iz answered.

"What do you mean you guess?" the doctor asked.

"I was a bit dizzy earlier but I'm fine now." she said.

"That's good." She said writing something down on her clipboard. "Iz do you know why they had me come in to see you instead of the doctor who saw you last time?" she asked.

"No, why?" Iz asked.

"Well it's because the last doctor was a guy and I need to asked you some girl questions, ok?" she said.

"Ok" Iz said a bit confused.

"Alright know I need you to answer the following questions honestly as best you could." she said.

"Ok, I think I can do that."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll stop there for tje guys (if any) who read this. I'll try to update soon, but with school starting back up it may take longer as the days go by.


	9. The evils of Joy

Ch 9

"Hiro! Tsur!" a short pink haired person said coming down the halllway to them.

"Hey mom." Tsur said when Shuichi hugged him.

"What are you guys doing in the hallway?" Yuki said walking behind his wife. "Iz didn't fall asleep did she?"

"Oh a young doctor came and said she needed to do some test so we got out of her way." Hiro explained.

"Her way? The doctor was a girl?" Yuki asked a bit confused. As far as he know Dr. Milo was going to be the only doctor who was going to work with Iz.

"Yes, a young blond doctor who looked to be somewhere between 35 and 40." Hiro said. "I think she is also from America."

Yuki's eyes opened wide. 'It couldn't be her.' Yuki taught. "Shuichi go and asked at the front desk about this doctor." He said looking at Iz's closed door.

"But why? Yuki what's going on? There's something going on that your not telling me." he asked moving closer to him.

"Just go. I'll explain it later." He said and Shuichi went over to the front desk. "Hiro I need you to take Tsur home. And Rei it's about time you go to."

"But dad, I want to visit with Iz some more. I only got to see her for like a second." Tsur protested.

"Yea Yuki. What's up?" Hrio asked.

"If this is the same person that I think it is then she is no doctor. She's a reporter." Yuki said in a low voice so Tsur and Rei wouldn't hear. "I think it might be Joy."

Hiro mouth fell open. "You don't mean from that American gossip magazine that told the world about you guys having Iz 17 yesar ago. Why would she be here?" Hrio asked knowing all the trouble she put them though back then.

"I think so. She never stopped writing. She's been posting things on different web sites over the years about not only me and Shuichi but about our kids and about Bad Luck. I've been trying to find her and make her stop but there was always something in the way."

"I understand, Yuki" Hiro said as he truned to Tsur and Rei. "Ok kiddies lets go." He said as he once again pushed them out of the room. "Go and wait for me by the car, Tsur. Oh and Rei if you need a ride wait with Tsur there and I'll give you one. I'll be out in a few seconds." Hiro turned back to talk to Yuki. "If it is her call me as soon as you can. Besides me there are a lot of people who care about you guys and well do anything for the four of you." Hrio said as he left.

When Hiro got outside he found that Rei didn't need a ride and had left. "Let's go Tsur." He said as they got into the car. Tsur was trying to ask what was going on but Hiro wasn't paying him to much attention. His mind was remembering back before Iz was born.

Joy was one of the reports outside Yuki's house went word got out that one of the worlds biggest writers and the lead singer of the newest hit band, Bad Luck, were sleeping together and she had also got herself to their wedding. But she didn't do much more then what other reporters showed in their stories. But it all started when word got out that they were going to have Iz.

**FLASHBACK**

"Yuuuukkki, Yuuuuukkkiiiii, Yukkk…." Shuichi yelled as he ran thought his house looking for his new husband.

"Will you stop yelling I'm right here?" Yuki yelled at him with an angry expression on his face.

"A girl Yuki, A girl! We're going to have a little girl." Shuichi said trying not to get over excided, but was still hopping up and down.

"Stop jumping so much! It's not good for the baby." Yuki yelled at him.

"I'm sorry Yuki." He said as he went over and hugged him. "I'm just so happy. In a little over seven months we're going to have a little girl. Our little girl."

Yuki had a small smile on his face. After their wedding last year he found himself sometimes going soft when it comes to Shuichi. He put his hand on the pink mop of hair in front of him. "I know, but you have to calm down a bit."

They couldn't have been happier. Science has come along way. Ten years ago they could only dream of having a baby with only their DNA. They would have had to find some random female to carry and have the baby.

_Knock, knock_

"Who the hell could that be?" Yuki asked a bit annoyed.

"I don't know." Shuichi said as he walked over to their front door. As soon as he opened the door he was bombarded with thousands of questions form over dozens of reporters.

"Is it true that were going to be the first male mother?" a man from the B.O.R. news called out.

"Do you feel your going against nature?" a woman from the local paper yelled.

"Do you think the child will be gay too?" another reporter yelled.

Shuichi didn't know what to do. He just stood there staring at them. Yuki heard what was going on outside and walked up behind Shuichi. He put his arms around him and placed his hands on Shuichi's belly.

"Yuki is it yours?" a woman asked.

"Yuki do you have any names?" the other said.

Yuki looked at them and said. "Now listen up. I'm only going to say this once so pay attention. We are in fact having a baby and yes, we plan on keeping her raise her as a loving family. Any other questions you have are unimportant and will not be answered. Now yet the hell off my lawn!"

"Yuki you said 'her.' Does that mean it's a girl?" He herd an blond American reporter asked as he pulled Shuichi inside in order to close the door.

"Yes." he said as he closed the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry it took me forever to post this. I try to get the next one up sooner. It takes more about Joy and her evil ways. R&R plz


End file.
